Authorities often wish to locate a target vehicle. To do so, authorities may issue a notification (e.g., an amber alert) describing features of the target vehicle. Drivers read the amber alert and attempt to identify the target vehicle. Upon identifying the target vehicle, drivers call the authorities to relay the target vehicle's location.
The current notification system is ineffective because a many drivers (a) do not see the notification, (b) ignore the notification, (c) forget about the notification, and/or (d) fail identify the target vehicle. An improved notification system is needed.